


Замкнувшись друг на друге

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Blow Jobs, Emotional Baggage, Guilt, Intimacy, M/M, Secrets, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Стив способен ждать вечность и даже дольше, но человеческой натуры не отменить. Подспудно в нем зреет желание, чтобы Тони ослабил контроль, чтобы кожаная полоска сползла, дав увидеть всё.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 26
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	Замкнувшись друг на друге

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Each Other All Along](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655725) by [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/pseuds/Kiyaar). 



> Бета - [Apple of your eye](https://ficbook.net/authors/388505).

Тяжело дыша, Стив перекатывается на спину и стонет так, будто из него выпили все соки. Он закрывает рукой лицо, отдавая дань привычному смущению, — словно ярко-розовый румянец на щеках можно как-то спрятать.

— О господи, — выговаривает Стив между двумя судорожными вдохами. Он так лихорадочно пытается прийти в себя, словно иначе сойдёт с ума.

— Можно просто «Тони», — милосердно разрешает Тони.

— Иди ко мне, — просит Стив, — давай сюда.

Он уже и сам, не дожидаясь ответа, обнимает Тони, тянет на себя, обмякающий липкий член ложится между его бедром и пахом. Иногда кажется, что Стиву это нравится больше, чем секс, — всласть трогать Тони, пока тот способен терпеть, пока не начинает вспоминать и пытаться вылезти из собственной кожи. Под кондиционером мокрый от пота Тони вздрагивает, и Стив проводит ладонью по его спине, очерчивает тот шрам, что на левой лопатке, и целует тот, что тянется вдоль груди от самого горла. Он растирает руки Тони, отгоняя мурашки. Он касается рёбер, позвоночника, перехватывает кисти и подносит одну из них ко рту, чтобы обжечь костяшки влажным бесстыдным поцелуем.

И вот тогда... Пальцы принимаются порхать по вещице на запястье. Каждый раз Стив притворяется, что наткнулся на неё совершенно случайно.

— Когда ты дашь мне поцеловать то, что под ней? — шепчет он.

Тони лежит тихо и неподвижно. Слава богу, что он не видит сейчас лица Стива. Он прижимается щекой к его обнажённому плечу, ощупывает выпуклые мышцы, поглаживает подушечкой большого пальца влажную кожу. Идеальную, без шрамов и меток.

Стив думает — он прячет там огромную тайну. Возможно, мёртвого возлюбленного. Или ещё хуже: просто бывшего. Который способен в любой момент вернуться в жизнь Тони и отобрать его. Или худшее: того, кто причинил ему боль. Стив нечасто об этом говорит, но Тони достаточно взглядов, то и дело соскальзывающих на запястье: в спортзале, или когда он выбирается из брони, или когда сдёргивает рубашку.

Стив способен ждать вечность и даже дольше, но человеческой натуры не отменить. Подспудно в нем зреет желание, чтобы Тони ослабил контроль, чтобы кожаная полоска сползла, дав увидеть всё.

— Мог бы снять и сам, — бормочет Тони. — Я не буду мешать.

— А ты мог бы сам мне рассказать, — Стив не изменяет своему здравомыслию.

— Лучше я тебе отсосу.

— Ты не можешь мне в этом довериться? — Стив тщательно выбирает каждое слово.

Проблема в том, что Стив считает себя особенным. Стив считает, что Тони относится к нему не так, как ко всем остальным, и он прав. Стив считает, что сможет один за другим обойти все замки Тони, что, если он будет самим собой — Стивом, — однажды клетка, в которой заперто сердце Тони, просто возьмёт и распахнётся.

Тони мягко убирает руку и прячет её под подушку. Избавляет Стива от соблазна.

— Думаю, дело не в доверии. — Тони приподнимается настолько грациозно, насколько только умеет, полностью сосредотачивается на движении, чтобы отвлечься, чтобы проглотить комок в горле, запихать его чем глубже, тем лучше.

— Хорошо, — говорит Стив.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Тони и соскальзывает вниз.

— Тони. — Стив поддевает пальцем его подбородок. Тони не поднимает взгляд, упрямо смотрит на пах Стива и думает, что сделает сейчас своим ртом… — Тони, — повторяет Стив. — Буквы у тебя на запястье ничего не изменят.

Это так чудовищно нежно, что сохранять молчание и дальше просто физически невозможно.

Тони наклоняется ниже. Прижимается губами к стволу, вылизывает, чувствуя на языке оставшуюся после первого раза сперму. Его возмущает этот человек — который не знает того, чего не знает. Он любит этого человека — который никогда не обретёт пару, а значит, всё навсегда останется криво и однобоко. Тони улыбается, чтобы Стив видел, что ему это в радость, что это не какая-то убогая пытка для них обоих.

Он забирает член в рот, потому что не может молчать, но и искренне говорить не может, не может доказать свои чувства так, как это делают все нормальные люди. Он глотает глубже, а Стив сжимает его ладонь, сплетая с ним пальцы.

«Почему тебе всегда надо настаивать на своём? — хочется сказать Тони. — Почему тебе всегда надо любить меня?»

— Я хочу, чтобы мы всегда были вместе, — говорит Стив. — Хочу весь день провести в твоём горле, блядь, Тони, господи, люблю… Тони…

Тони вспоминает имя на своём запястье и глотает, глотает, глотает.


End file.
